


The Army

by jjprobert



Category: Jack West Jr Series - Matthew Reilly, Six Sacred Stones - Matthew Reilly
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjprobert/pseuds/jjprobert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and the Army, well, well, well pre-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Army

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Jack & not being in the army

Well, erm. Not being in the Army. Where to start?

I guess I start by saying, technically, I am in the army. I've been sent to study at Trinity, but that's 'under orders' as it were. I completed basic training with reasonable ease, but when you've lived your life on Army bases, you come to realise what's being tested and what is simply expected from candidates who make it through.

On the other hand, for the past three years, I've spent nine months of twelve in Ireland, studying and doing nothing more military oriented than maintaining my fitness levels. The other three have been spent maintaining the other various skills required of a soldier. Well, that's what they've told me. I have my suspicions that I've actually been being drilled on SAS courses, rather than basic ones.

As a bonus, as far as my father is concerned, I'm in an army that doesn't exist. Which is part of the reason I joined. I mean, he wanted me to join the army, and was quite vocal about it. Everyone knew he meant the States Army, but he never specified that to me. So, I did what he wanted, and joined the Army. But, you know, it was the Australian Army. Cheers mother, for making sure we (me and my sister) got dual citizenship passports, that really did come in useful.


End file.
